The success of a business company may depend essentially on the requirement that customer demands on goods and services be fulfilled precisely, cost-efficiently, and on time. Therefore, many companies make use of supply chain management systems to control and optimize their production and delivery processes.
Supply chain management may include the process of coordinating the flow of goods, services, information, and finances between the involved parties, such as manufactures, suppliers, wholesalers, retailers, and consumers. This process may include, for example, order processing, information feedback, and timely delivering the ordered goods and services.
In current supply chain management systems, packaging specifications define the number of products that need to be packed together for a package size in order to guaranty that the quantity of products to be transported and delivered is only a multiple of given packages. These packaging specifications are product dependent and lack flexibility with respect to the rounding of a required number of products.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for optimizing a packaging process within a supply chain management system.